¡Ratas!
by Matuk
Summary: OCURREN muchas cosas durante una de esas eternas y tediosas clases de Historia de la Magia: groserías, golpes, CASI asesinatos y ¿por qué no? también una o varias confesiones amorosas. Slash. SiriusRemus. Título original: SiRiww S’ i R’MuS


Quien haya vivido una aventura memorable durante alguna clase no pensara este fic totalmente absurdo. 

Nada de esto es mío, por supuesto sólo la idea. Estaba idiota, no se diga deprimida¡que ganas tenía de escribir algo que pudiera divertirlos¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

**SiRiww´S' i R'MuS**

**_Uno_**

De cuando en cuando el profesor se volvía a mirarlo inseguro y un tanto inquieto. En la sien de James no dejaba de crecer una palpitante vena violeta. Y Sirius no paraba de picar y picar y picar y picar y picar su espalda que punzaba hasta el alma por lo afilada de la uña del chico de cabello largo, negro, perfumado, glorioso.

Por fin James cedió, algo o mucho resignado y cabreado, cuando percató que ya no podía aguantarse más sin retorcerse bajo aquellas escabrosas punciones en su espina dorsal. Se volvió, sonriendo de manera forzada para encarar a su mejor amigo. Cabe decir que la vena violeta en su sien estuvo a punto de explotar.

"Ajá, Sirius, sí (lo que sea que quieras informar) sí" le espetó James en un susurro, con malhumorada voz.

"Entonces ¿ya?" preguntó Sirius en un tono excitado, inclinándose en el pupitre para hablarle, sin tomar en mínima cuenta su tono energúmeno y su expresión frustrada.

"¿Ya qué? ¬¬" preguntó bruscamente el chico de lentes.

"Eso"

"¿Qué es eso? --"

"¿Qué es eso de qué carbón? ¬¬"

"¿Qué? x.x"

"Deja de jugar James" exclamó Sirius comenzando a enfadarse. Y al instante cayó en la cuenta "Ni sabes qué" acusó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué de qué...?" James comenzaba a impacientarse "No" dijo sin más.

"Qué más da" refunfuñó Sirius y apoyó su mejilla en la mano con un suspiro, haciendo una rabieta, desalentado tal vez demasiado rápido, algo que James había aprendido a ignorar, así como el hecho de que su amigo se había puesto extremadamente sensible, impaciente e impulsivo (un poco más de lo común) y emocionado con los pequeños detalles desde que le había confesado un mes antes y no tanto para su sorpresa que estaba enamorado de Remus. "Nada" concluyó.

"Perfecto " exclamó James sonriendo y se volvió de nuevo en su asiento. Al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando recibió tremendo porrazo en la cabeza. "¡Que bruto eres!" _'¡¡Animal, perro rabioso y sin correa!!'_ chilló.

Y fue cuando el profesor se dio cuenta de su pequeña discusión. Han de saber que James y Sirius hablan de tal manera que sólo alguien que pegue el oído pueda escucharlos.

"¡Potter, Black¡A callar! ¬¬"

Peter, que se hallaba junto a Sirius y detrás de Remus alzó la cabeza de golpe y estuvo a punto de reclamarle a su profesor el castigo que le había asignado ya que él en realidad no había hecho algo pues había estado dormido todo ese tiempo. Fue cuando, después de que su pequeñín cerebro comenzara a funcionar con la regularidad de antes, notó que el castigo aún no había sido asignado y que detrás del _'Potter, Black' _no había sido pronunciado ningún _'Pettigrew'_. Dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre el libro de historia abierto donde una gran fosa con saliva esperaba ser llenada por completo.

Remus, por su parte, dando un sobresalto, también despertó, sólo que él realmente parecía concentrado en la clase y miraba, aunque con los ojos ámbar perdidos, la pizarra detrás del profesor; erguido con escrúpulo y con la pluma en la mano aparentemente lista para tomar apuntes. Dejó escapar un maullido suave cuando recordó dónde estaba y pudo mover su tensa espalda lentamente. Soltó la pluma para poder tallarse los ojos y volvió unos centímetros la cabeza para mirar de reojo a James y Sirius.

"Basta" dijo suavemente, casi sin dejar escapar el mínimo sonido de sus sigilosos labios, justo en el momento en el que un James furioso y un Sirius resentido se volvían a mirarlo.

"¡_Demonios y recontrademonios_!" suspiró Sirius alocado, dando botes inconscientes en su asiento cuando Remus volvió a su posición original.

"¡Puta madre¡Ya sé que era _Eso_! " indicó James acabando de fastidiarse por completo. "¡Entiendo a qué estupidez se debe esta conspiración insaciable para volverme INTEGRAMENTE loco¿Cuánto más tendré que sufrir esta tortura Señor del Quidditch? TT"

"No sabes, intento de venado. No creo que lo supieras. Yo sólo quería que lo miraras y ya" James se retorció un segundo en sí mismo. "Y no es ninguna estupidez, por cierto. Si vas a ser _mi mejor amigo _has de hacerlo de la manera adecuada" repuso Sirius bastante indignado.

"Pues parece que quisieras que a mi también me gustara ¬¬" escupió Prongs. "¿Quieres que me lo tire¿Eso quieres¿Eh¿Eh¿Eso quieres?"

"¡Baja la voz, tarado!"

Pero James no le prestó la mínima atención.

"_Mira como come, de qué manera tan prestigiosa mastica las chuletas de puerco. Mira cómo estudia. Mira como se mueve. Mira como habla. Mira como parpadea. MIRA-COMO-CAGA_." gruñó imitando perfectamente el tono ensoñado de un Sirius en todo su esplendor.

"¿Quién caga cómo¿Dónde¡Por DIOS!!! OO" dijo alguien en un susurro al estilo _Prongs versus Padfoot a mitad de la clase de Historia de la Magia_.

A Sirius se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca.

"¡Ratas!" gimió cuando volvió la cabeza. "No me asustes así, Wormtail. ¡Se supone que tú-no-debes-estar-escuchando! --" chilló.

"Mis oídos sólo captan las idioteces de ustedes dos." aclaró el rubio con los ojos cerrados, aún echado "A menos que hayan dicho algo también estúpido antes de que volviera en mí, les aseguro que no sé nada de nadita. uu"

"Ajá. Cómo sea. Luego te mataré. ¬¬" Sentenció Sirius de manera brusca "Por cierto, tú no puedes hablar así. Ésta forma de susurrar ya está patentada y sólo Prongs y yo podemos usarla" concluyó causando el efecto deseado en el más pequeño de todos los animagos.

Peter se enderezó y lo miró con la boca fruncida y los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ya lo sé." Espetó realmente indignado. "Me siento herido en lo mas profundo de mi ser. Sólo le cuentas tus asuntos importantes a Prongs ;; ¡Y a mi nada!" Y con esto se volteó con la cara contraída por la decepción.

Cuando Sirius se volvió notó como los hombros de James se sacudían sin control. Una casi inaudible y sofocada risita le llegó hasta los oídos.

"También estoy enojado contigo, intento de cabra" gruñó Sirius.

James paró de reír en seco.

"Deja eso, lo de los _'Intentos'_" graznó enfadado.

En eso una bola de papel le dio a Sirius en la cara. James comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

"Está justo a lado de ti, no tenías que aventarla" murmuró entre risas hacia Peter.

¡Ah! Porque Peter no se había vuelto a dormir, no, no, no. Tal vez fuera porque se daba cuenta de que los párrafos de su libro comenzaban a borrarse por su baba ácida de rata esparcida sobre este; tal vez fuera porque ya había dormido lo suficiente; o tal vez fuera en realidad porque intentaba vengarse por la manera en como Sirius lo trataba o porque no le contara a detalle sus fantasías eróticas ni los sucesos en su vida personal, ni sentimental, ni espiritual y que realmente sólo le hablara para pedirle que actuara como carnada en sus atentados contra Snape.

Wormtail tenía una mirada pícara. Con un gesto, incluso antes de que Sirius pudiera aventarle una blasfemia hiriendo su dignidad rebajada a la de un bicho, le pidió que leyera el mensajito puesto en la bola de papel.

Sirius desdobló el papel con rapidez. Había dibujado en él un corazón, grande e irregular; dentro había algunas pocas palabras:

**SiRiww´S' i R'MuS**

"Claro, Peter." repuso Sirius sonriendo de lado, un tanto desconcertado "Sólo déjame comprar un libro para descifrar jeroglíficos de ratas y luego ya, tal vez muuuucho después llore y llore demasiado, y luego me corte las venas con pan integral por la grosería al estilo Mickey Mouse que me pusiste en un corazón" exclamó de modo sarcástico.

Peter sonrió ni un tanto exaltado, casi afable. "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius " dijo, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo de una manera especial. Y con otro gesto, tal vez demasiado ensayado, le indicó a James que podía explicarle con peras y manzanas, tal vez con muppets, si eso era posible, lo que decía el mensaje en el corazón.

"¿Paddy? uu" surgió James con un hilillo fastidioso de voz.

"¿Qué quieres, intento de...?" para esos momentos, al no entender absolutamente nada, Sirius ya estaba por completo fuera de sus cabales.

James parecía a punto de reírse. "Yo entiendo perfecto que nuestra querida cama_rata_ no sea la maravilla escribiendo, pero pues... no seas PEN-DE-JO"

"Yaaaaaa" soltó Sirius vuelto loco, pálido, desconcertado, furioso... pero claro, intentando serenarse. "Algo terrible que me afecta directamente a mí está pasando y como siempre soy el último en enterarme"

James suspiró, luego asintió vivazmente.

Sirius se puso tan pálido que por un momento a James se le olvidó lo que ocurría he imaginó que estaban hablando de la muerte de algún familiar de su querido amigo. Entonces recordó que Sirius no tenía familiares _queridos._

"La rata _sabe _mi secreto" murmuró Padfoot lentamente.

James asintió.

°°

"Y se va a vengar porque..."

"Eres tú... y lo tratas como basura." James se detuvo, luego sacudió la cabeza "Quiero decir: Se está vengando"

"Exacto... ¡¿Qué?! Oo"

En realidad no era así, Remus se había hecho el sordo todo ese tiempo y a pesar de que Peter ya lo había llamado como quinientas veces, el chico de cabello castaño sólo se volvió hasta que el profesor hubo salido del salón a causa de una emergencia.

"Listo, Peter, puedes decirme " dijo Remus con su voz de tacto delicioso, sin perder nunca su aura amable y su expresión pueril.

"¡Muajajaja!" A Peter le brillaron los ojos con malicia. "Moofuneyfi, tefengofo quefe defecifirtefe afalgofo quefe mefe hefe efestafadofo gufuafardafandofo mufuchofo tifiefempofo yfi crefeofo quefe tifiefenefes quefe safabefer" (Mooney tengo que decirte algo que me he estado guardando mucho tiempo y creo que tienes que saber)

"¡Afadefelafantefe! nn" (¡Adelante!) indicó Remus intrigado siguiendo con el juego, hablando de una manera mucho más fluida que la de Peter, con un acento español. Aunque a decir verdad, ambos hablaban sin el mínimo esfuerzo.

Un tanto extrañado esperó a que Peter continuara, sobre todo aún más porque Sirius se puso como un desquiciado mental.

"¡¡NO ENTIENDOOOO!! " ladró. "¡James¡Traduce¡traduce¡traduce¡traduce¡traduce!"

"¡No... psssedoo... si¡meh!ahorcan... mmm... cuello!!! XX" gimió el chico de lentes mientras Sirius le cerraba ambas manos en la garganta.

"¡TRADUCEEEEEEEEEEEE! " aulló Sirius casi llorando, soltándolo rápidamente.

"Eres un troglodita, asesino psicópata y maric-..."

"¡PRONGS! ;;"

"Sí, sí, sí" murmuró James fastidiado haciéndole un brusco ademán con las manos para indicarle que cerrara la boca. Todo el salón se estaba volviendo a mirarlos. "Que Peter le va a decir algo que sabe. Remus dice adelante. Peter dice que sabe que alguien está enamorado de él y... ¡AUUUGH! x.x" Sirius lo había agarrado por la túnica y lo había lanzado contra Peter para evitar que este terminara de decir lo que iba a decir.

"¡Sirius¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!" exclamó Remus dando un bote.

"¡Él se aventó¡Yo sólo intenté detenerlo! " chilló Sirius como un neurótico escapado de alguna clínica mental de baja calidad.

¬¬

"Por supuesto y ahora me vas a decir que... " comenzó Remus enfadado por la consternación y entonces... "¡Ay!" exclamó, alguien se había hincado junto a él y le había tocado la espalda suavemente.

Era un chico apuesto de Ravenclaw que jugaba de golpeador, era alto, rubio, de tez rosada, con unos ojos sumamente hermosos de un azul rey hipnotizante, con preciosas, brillantes y rizadas pestañas.

"No quería que fuera así" le dijo casi al oído con ternura, rojo como un tomate "Sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se enteró tu amigo, pero no quiero que lo sepas así" Remus sintió un rubor intenso bajo los ojos, se apartó un tanto sin saber que decir, cubriéndose parte del rostro con una mano. "Estoy enamorado de ti" finalizó.

Remus comenzó a reírse nervioso y escupió un poco, de un momento a otro se puso serio como una tumba y luego abrió la boca despacio, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía por la garganta mientras todo el salón aullaba y el muchacho permanecía con la vista gacha a sus espaldas, hincado, retorciéndose las manos.

"¡¡YA VISTE LO QUE PROVOCAS PETER!!" Sirius estaba por completo fuera de sí.

_CONTINUARA_

**N/A:** No puedo evitar reírme un poco de mis propias tonterías. ¿Será una risita de indulgencia¡Demionos! x.x

Continuara, creo… bueno, todo dependerá del potencial de mi retribución. ¡Sus reviews adorados que esperare con gran ansia! Hasta luego. Un abrazo.

Matuk


End file.
